


Earth-2002 - Superhero Database - M

by Quick5TheGuy



Series: Earth-2002 [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Earth-2002
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quick5TheGuy/pseuds/Quick5TheGuy
Summary: This is the information gathered on the numerous "superheroes" both active and inactive.These files have been formulated by numerous information gatherers in case it's needed. The "M" division of the files account for "superheroes" operating in and around New York state as well as their associates (there is a surprisingly high concentration of them in that area. The reason is still being investigated.)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Series: Earth-2002 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639369





	Earth-2002 - Superhero Database - M

Metahuman: Spider-Man

Name: Peter Benjamin Parker

Date of Birth: August 10, 1993

Title: Spider-Man I

Known Aliases: “Pete”  
Webhead  
The Web-Slinger  
The Bombastic Bagman  
The Spider  
Iron Spider

Known Relatives: Richard Parker (father, deceased)  
Mary Parker (mother, deceased)  
Benjamin Parker (paternal uncle, deceased)  
Maylene Parker (paternal aunt, deceased)  
Benjamin Reilly (brother/clone)  
Kaine Parker (brother/clone)  
Mary-Jane Watson (spouse)  
Mayday Parker (daughter) (time-displaced)

Power Scale  
Intelligence: 5/7  
Strength: 5/7  
Speed: 3/7  
Durability: 3/7  
Energy Projection: 1/7  
Fighting Ability: 5/7

Metahuman Abilities (added by User: TrickyNicky)

Parker had his DNA altered when he got himself bitten by one of Norman Osborn’s experiments in animal mutation. Namely, a redback spider. As a result, he got enhanced strength, durability, agility, and he can stick to walls. He’s also got a danger sense which, according to him, gives him omnipresent detection of his immediate surroundings. 

Equipment: Spider-Suit  
Two (2) wrist-mounted web-shooters  
Spider-signal  
Spider-drones  
Spider-trackers

Biography (added by User: TrickyNicky)

Pete was born to Richard and Mary Parker in August of ‘93 in Queens, NY. Rich and Mary were members of the CIA but bit the bullet before the little tyke could walk. At that point, he was taken in by his father’s brother Ben and his wife, May. Growing up, Parker showed an aptitude for science and technology. He attended Midtown High and graduated with honours, but not before the accident that gave him his spider-powers. A field trip to Oscorp led to Parker being bitten by an experimental Redback Spider and the rest is history.

He tried his hand at amateur wrestling to help with the financial difficulties Ben and May were having (anonymously, of course.) That worked out about as well as you’d imagine. The fight promoter Parker worked for was robbed and he didn’t budge an inch to help. That turned out to be a mistake. Ben was murdered the same night. Parker mourned and vowed to hunt down Ben’s killer. Turns out he didn’t have to look far. It was the same man he refused to stop earlier that night. According to him, that was the moment he decided to become Spider-Man for real. He built a pair of wrist-mounted web-shooters and started the career that put in this database.

Looking back, he really regrets that decision. His last two years of high school were absolute Hell. Combining an anti-social life with fighting criminals and thugs made for a life of stress that Parker barely made it through. His high school sweetheart, Gwen Stacey, was killed by Norman Osborn right before graduation. His best friend, Harry Osborn, developed a pathological hatred for Spider-Man after Norman’s apparent death. Hiding his identity from his loved ones was a constant uphill battle, and let’s not mention the costumed freaks that all seemed to gravitate around him. He took a job as a freelance photographer for The Daily Bugle, but it was just his luck that his boss hated Spider-Man with a fiery passion. Ol’ JJJ made it his mission to prove that Spider-Man was a criminal. 

After graduating and attending ESU, Parker quit the Bugle and started work at the university in the science division, where he’s currently employed. Eventually, he got married to an old neighbour of his: Mary Jane Watson. He’s been an on/off member of the Avengers and the Future Foundation over the years and has proven to be an enduring face in the Super Hero community (for better or for worse.)

Spider-Man is known for making inappropriate jokes in the heat of combat and annoying his enemies into making mistakes. He fights with precision and swiftness and is a master of using his environment to his advantage. Despite no formal combat training (at first) his “spider-sense” allows him to go toe-to-toe with close-range combatants like Deathstroke or Taskmaster. He’s proven to be popular with kids, much to Jameson’s chagrin. Personally, I think he could be a lot more effective if he joined up with S.H.I.E.L.D. He could get proper training and a higher budget to tinker with those gadgets of his. He’s proven reliable even in the direst of times, so I can’t complain too much. 

Supplementary Notes

Added by User: HotStuff4  
Dude’s really bad at delivering pizzas.

Added by User: MisterFantastic  
Peter has proven to be an excellent member of the Future Foundation. Despite his penchant for solitude, he proves an effective team player. Also, ignore anything by HotStuff4.

Added by User: Grimm_N_Gritty  
I’m guessing the webhead doesn’t know about this page?

Added by User: TrickyNicky  
Nobody can edit their own files. Not even me. Company rules.

Added by User: Giant-Man  
Keeps people from making biased posts.

Added by User: HotStuff4  
Who thinks that Pym can edit his own page?

Added by User: Stingerz  
I wrote it myself. He’s clean.

Added by User: Giant-Man  
Thank you.

Added by User: Stingerz  
I make sure to add all the gory details.

Added by User: Giant-Man  
Janet, this is supposed to be a database of information! Not a gossip column!

Added by User: SusanTheStorm  
Do tell, Jan.

Added by User: TrickyNicky  
Wasn’t this page supposed to be about Peter Parker?

Added by User: The_Jackpot  
I feel like I’m just a footnote in my husband’s profile.

Added by User: TrickyNicky  
We’re working on your file, Red. Calm down.

Added by User: Scarlet_Spider  
OK, getting this page back on track, Peter went through a bout of mental instability after his Aunt fell ill. Ben Reilly ended up filling in for him during that time.

Added by User: LuckyKitty  
He has a much more complicated love life than Fury’s biography would have you believe. 

Added by User: The_Jackpot  
He also doesn’t appreciate homewrecking thieves barging in on his relationships.

Added by User: TrickyNicky  
And we were doing so well too…

Added by User: Giant-Man  
That’s it. I’m shutting down this page until people agree to use it for its’ intended purpose!

Added by User: TheOracle  
Overridden. Enjoy yourselves.

Added by User: Batman  
This is what you use your skills for, Oracle?

Added by User: TheOracle  
Just defending the First Amendment. 

Added by User: Giant-Man  
This platform is spiralling out of control.


End file.
